The Pods
by iLuvHawkeye
Summary: Kim, Ron, and Rufus are confronted with strange, plant-like pods...and when people start acting weird, they know something's up. COMPLETE!
1. Monique's Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kim Possible (except this story) and the main plot is a spin-off on Invasion of the Body-Snatchers. I know it's stupid, but bear with me...read and review, even if it does suck!  
  
"Kim!" Kim turned around with some surprise. "Monique! I thought you were in England," she said, looking her friend over.  
  
Monique was wearing a cute black miniskirt with a silk white top...and as usual, her mouth was moving at top speed.  
  
"Yeah, well...that fell through about halfway through the trip cause my mom got sick from the food there, my brother got lost in Buckingham Palace and we nearly got put in prison, and my dad nearly got kicked out of the hotel. So, we came home."  
  
Kim smiled. "Naturally. So, besides all the bad stuff that happened, how was it?" "Oh, okay, I guess," Monique said. "If you enjoy looking at a bunch of boring portraits, artifacts, and jewels. Oh, and being rained upon nearly every single day." Kim smiled inwardly. 'Same old Monique,' she thought. "So, how've things been here?" Monique asked.  
  
"Oh, same old, same old," Kim replied. "Busted some counterfeiters, saved a priceless work of art...oh, and Ron actually passed English."  
  
Monique stopped dead in her tracks. "RON passed ENGLISH?" she squealed. "Since when does Ron pass anything?" Kim laughed. "I really don't know," she said. Her Kimmunicator beeped.  
  
"Ooh, gotta go, Monique," she said. "Okay," Monique replied. "See you at study hall!"  
  
Kim switched it on. "What's the sitch, Wade?" "I've been picking up some strange activity around a deserted farm...and a weird radiation is spreading from it. I'm not sure what it is, but you should definitely check it out."  
  
"I'm on it," Kim said. "Plus, this'll be a great chance to miss that Latin test that I didn't study for."  
  
Wade laughed, and Kim headed for the farm. 


	2. Meeting a Nightmare

Kim stepped out of the parachute wearily. After having traveled nearly 500 miles to reach this place, she was slightly out of breath.  
  
Ron followed her, a little less gracefully. Kim winced as he landed in a tree. "Ow! Oof!...AH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She ran over to him as he hit the ground. "Ron, are you all right?" Ron looked up dizzily, and asked, "Why's there two of you?"  
  
Kim helped him up, and said, "All right, let's go." "Right behind ya, KP," Ron said, then fell down. "As soon as I can see again."  
  
Kim left him there, and looked in the farm house's dirty windows. She rubbed the glass, trying to clear the fog. No doubt about it, someone was in there.  
  
She sniffed the air, trying to detect any smells, but none were there. As Ron followed behind her, she circled the house, trying to find another way in. Finally, she found another window.  
  
"Kim!" Ron said, sounding a little ill, "what's that plant thingie?" "Plant thingie?" Kim repeated, turning to him. "Yeah." Ron pointed to the ground. A green, okra shaped pod lay on the ground, pulsing as if it had a heartbeat.  
  
The color drained out of Kim's face as her thoughts turned to a movie she had seen years ago.  
  
"Ron," she gulped. "Have you ever seen 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers'?" "Yeah," he replied. "Man, that movie was awesome-"then it hit home.  
  
"Kim, is that thing-what I think it is?" Kim nodded slowly. "I think so. I'll have Wade run a computer analysis on it."  
  
"Hey, Wade, will you analyze this for us?" "Sure thing, Kim," Wade answered, and the Kimmunicator beeped quickly, and Wade's face appeared on the screen, looking a bit concerned.  
  
"Guys, this almost resembles-""The pods from that old movie," Kim finished. "Yeah," Wade said. "At this point, it looks harmless...but if it's exactly like the ones in the movie, you'd better destroy it...now."  
  
"No problem," Kim said, turning to Ron. "Hey, Ron, can you-"  
  
But he was asleep. 


	3. 1st Encounter with a Pod

"Ron?" Kim shook her best friend, hard. "Ron! Wake up!" Rufus fell out of his pocket, snoring slightly.  
  
"Wade!" Kim turned her attention to the Kimmunicator. "Ron's asleep!"  
  
Wade's computer keys were clicking furiously. "Even though this is probably nothing...DESTROY THE POD, KIM!"  
  
Kim lashed out at the pod with a karate kick, and the pod gave slightly. Another kick, and blood oozed out between cracks. With all her strength, Kim leapt up, and came down on the pod in an explosion of blood and an inhuman embryo that stared up at her with wide eyes...and it resembled Ron and Rufus!  
  
"Ah!" Kim leaped up, away from the pod, and dragged Ron away. He blinked his eyes as if waking up. "Oh, hey, Kim!" he said. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
Kim slapped him. "RON!" "What?" Ron said, rubbing his cheek. Then he turned and saw the pod person. "Oh. That." He turned to Kim and said, "This is almost as bad as a giant monkey, I swear..."  
  
Kim turned to Wade, and said with relief, "He's back. Wade, who's doing this?"  
  
"I don't know, Kim," he said, pausing for a moment to say, "Feeling better, Ron?"  
  
"Pod people," Ron kept repeating. "I was almost a POD PERSON!!!!!!!!!" Rufus swooned in his pocket.  
  
Kim smiled affectionately at him, and turned to Wade once more. "Well, I think Ron'll be okay...and stay away from gardens from now on. Is anything...weird happening?"  
  
Wade frowned in concentration as he turned his attention to the computer monitors. "There's reports of people not being themselves. I think the pods are spreading." Kim gulped. "This is just too weird. But now that the pods are spread, how can we stop them?"  
  
Wade sighed. "That's the problem. I'm not sure. If we can kill all the pod people, that might work, but the other pods will still spread. You'll have to take them one at a time."  
  
"One at a time," Kim said thoughtfully. "I always did enjoy a challenge."  
  
"But KP!" Ron protested. "It's impossible!"  
  
"Impossible?" Kim turned to him, smiling grimly. "Check my name." 


	4. Too Late

Kim sighed as she clicked through page after page of useless crap, trying to find at least one helpful tip about the pod people. Ron was lying on the floor, trying to figure out how to do fractions. Rufus was doing what he did best: eating.  
  
"Stupid pop-ups!" Kim muttered through clenched teeth as she clicked the X button with a vengeance.  
  
"Hey, Kim-"Ron said, laying down his pencil. "How do we even know that we'll use this stuff someday? I mean, if I go on to be a garbage man, why would I need fractions?"  
  
"That's your life-long dream?" Kim swiveled around in her chair, staring at Ron with disbelief. "To be a garbage man?"  
  
Ron held up his hands defensively. "I was only using that as an example!" Then he nonchalantly closed the notebook which bore the note: Ron Stoppable: Future Garbage Man and Sidekick to KP.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, and then gasped. "Ron, I found it!"  
  
"Oh, finally!" Ron said, getting up to lean over her shoulder. Rufus even paused in eating his cheese squares to look as well.  
  
Kim read aloud from the website: "In the movie, Invasion of the Body Snatcher, it started off with alien life forms coming to Earth in the shape of droplets of water that transformed into flowers. Eventually, they matured into odd looking pods. They would cast off a fragrance that would make the person near it fall asleep-much like poppies in The Wizard of Oz- and then the pods would work. They would drain the life force out of the person, and replicate the person almost exactly, but there was only one flaw. The pod people had no emotions whatsoever. Their mission? To take over the world."  
  
Kim looked at Ron. "Well, now we know what their mission is," she said. "Why is it that even with alien life forms, everybody's mission is to take over the world or have at least a little power?" Ron protested.  
  
She smiled. "C'est la vie. Now-where to start?" "How about with some more cheese squares for Rufus and popcorn for us?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Sounds good. Keep working on the fractions, and I'll be right back." Kim clattered down the stairs to where her dad was working in the kitchen. A bouquet of flowers sat in a vase.  
  
"Hey, Dad!" Kim said as she opened a bag of popcorn. "Where's Mom?"  
  
"Oh, she's taking a nap," he answered, sniffing the flowers delicately. "Don't these smell good?" "Mm-hmm," Kim replied, then froze, and smelled them.  
  
The fragrance was almost intoxicating...it made her feel very tired all of a sudden...then she realized. "Dad!" she shouted. "Throw the flowers out!"  
  
Startled, Dr. Possible did as she said. "What's wrong, Kimmie?" he asked with concern. "Something wrong?"  
  
Her heart in her throat, Kim raced to her mom's room. "Mom?" she asked into the darkness of the room.  
  
Her mother emerged from the darkness and smiled. "Hello, Kim. Anything wrong?" Kim gazed into her parent's bedroom and gasped inwardly.  
  
An empty pod sat on the floor-with a pile of her mother's favorite scarves next to it. 


	5. A Hard Loss and a Realization

Kim backed away slowly from her-mother-while the pod put on a "concerned" look. "Honey? You all right?"  
  
"Umm...yeah, Mom," Kim said swallowing. "I just...left some popcorn in the microwave. Gotta go!"  
  
She raced away as the pod smiled slowly. Kim dashed up the stairs, ignoring her dad's calls. She burst into her room, and locked the door.  
  
"Hey, Kim, where's the-"Ron started, then he saw Kim's red eyes. "Kim? KP? You okay?"  
  
Ron could see tears burning in her eyes, then they dried up like dust as her eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"We got a problem, Ron," she said, and contacted Wade on the Kimmunicator. "Wade!" she said harshly. "Hey, Kim!" Wade smiled, then it faded when he saw Kim's tight lips and narrow eyes. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I've found a live specimen of the flowers," she said tightly. "Great!" Wade said. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"The flower got to my mom first," Kim said. "Oh, Kim," Ron said. "Let me be the first to say I'm sorry," Wade said sincerely.  
  
"Let's not dwell on this," Kim said sharply. "We have to analyze the flowers and the pod, like pronto."  
  
"Right," Wade said. "Just show me the evidence." "I think I'll stay here," Ron said, looking stricken. Kim nodded, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry I snapped at you," she said. "No prob, KP," he said. "You...you needed to." Kim smiled, and took Wade downstairs.  
  
She snuck by her pod-mom who was talking monotonously with her dad, who was frowning uncertainly, into the bedroom. "Okay, Wade, here's the pod," she said, her eyes burning when she saw her mom's stuff-now invaded by this creature.  
  
Wade scanned the pod quickly, and said, "No luck. Once they're out, the real person is..." Kim swallowed, and said, "Don't tell me. Please." "Okay. Anyway, at least ten people have been affected by the pods already, and it's spreading quickly-especially towards the high school."  
  
"I'll look for pods tomorrow," Kim said. "Look, Wade...if one of us turns into a pod, how will we know it?" "You got a point," Wade said thoughtfully. "Okay, when we sign on, you say "Firebird" and I'll say "Violin." Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great," Kim said. "Thanks for your help, Wade." And she signed off and went upstairs to her room.  
  
She opened the door, and saw a pod in her room. "Kim!" Ron shrieked in terror. "That flower in your desk just bloomed!"  
  
"I didn't have a flower in my desk," Kim said. "Who cares?" Ron screamed at her. "KILL IT!" Kim grabbed her history book and smashed it onto the pod four times before it broke.  
  
She caught her breath and nearly fainted. An embryo screeched in pain and stared up at her. It looked almost exactly like herself!  
  
"Oh, now that is sick and wrong!" Ron yelled. The embryo reached up for her with its long, white hairy tendrils to smother her and kill her.  
  
Kim leaped aside and yelled, "Ron! Throw me the scissors!" By now, even her voice was sounding frightened and scared.  
  
Ron threw her the scissors, and Kim slashed at the embryo's white tendrils, and then smashed her history book down several times until the embryo stared up, eyes blank and unseeing.  
  
Kim breathed in deeply, trying to catch her breath and calm her heart-rate. "We aren't safe here," she realized.  
  
"Kim," came a voice at the door. Kim turned around quickly and saw her little brothers, Jim and Tim standing at the door.  
  
"Ew, what is that thing?" Jim asked. "Remember that movie, Invasion of the Body Snatchers?" Kim asked.  
  
"No way!" Tim and Jim said in unison. "Is that why Mom's acting so weird?" Tim asked. Kim nodded heavily. "Yeah. She's a pod."  
  
"What should we do?" Jim asked. "Stay away from vibrant pink flowers," Kim instructed them. "Don't sniff them, don't touch them, and if you see a pod like this-"she waved at the thing on the floor-"destroy it."  
  
"At the end of the movie," Tim said slowly. "Everyone was a pod. Will that happen here?" "Not if I can help it," Kim said. "Oh-stay away from Mom, okay? If it gets too dangerous, we''l get away. Just you wait and see, tweebs. Now beat it!"  
  
The twins ran from the room, and Ron stared at Kim, trembling. "Kim, I-I don't know. But I can't help feeling that this will end in catastrophe." She turned to Ron and said, "Me, too." 


	6. Violin Down

The first bell rang as Kim entered the school, looking tired. Two more pods had been planted in her room: she had also had to kill one in her brothers' room. This was getting extremely dangerous.  
  
People were whispering in the hall, and Tara, a cheerleader, ran up to Kim, eyes anxious. "Kim," she whispered, eyes darting around. "Do you know what's happening to my sister, Lila?"  
  
Kim looked down the hall to see a calm, cool, and collected Lila at her locker. This was highly unusual, as Lila was almost always bubbly, loud, and fidgety.  
  
"Is she acting weird?" Kim asked Tara tiredly. Tara nodded. "I can't help you," Kim said monotonously. "Just stay away from weird pod-like things."  
  
Leaving Tara staring after her, Kim walked on down towards her locker, and passed Bonnie on the way down. "Hello, Kim," Bonnie said. Kim braced herself for an insult, but none came.  
  
Bonnie continued walking down the hall, not even giving her a glance back. Kim sighed. It looked like the pod-people had Bonnie as well as Lila and Kim's mom.  
  
Ron stepped up. "KP," he said quietly. She looked at him, and knew instantly. "Oh, Ron!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry!" "Now you've lost your mom, and I've lost my dad," Ron said, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"We'll just have to stick together," Kim resolved. "Watch each other's backs." Ron nodded fiercely.  
  
"Yeah. It's the only thing we can do, really."  
  
Kim turned on the Kimmunicator. "Firebird," she said automatically. "Violin," Wade answered with a wry smile. "Look, Kim-by my estimate, at least 50 people in Middleton and about half the population of Upperton are pod-people. We've gotta stop this fast."  
  
"I'm on it," Kim said, turning to Ron. "Looks like we're gonna miss school." Ordinarily, Ron would have been excited by this news, but now he just looked at her, grim resolution in his eyes. "Looks like," he said.  
  
Kim didn't like the look in his eyes; like a part of him had died. Rufus came out of his pocket, and blew his nose.  
  
Apparently, even the naked mole rat was upset. "C'mon," she said. "It's go time."  
  
After the first period bell, Kim and Ron emerged from the bathroom, and opened Bonnie's locker. The contagious flowers were practically spilling from every corner.  
  
Kim went out and burned them as Ron confiscated Lila's locker, with the same result.  
  
Now, they went around Middleton, searching for pods. They destroyed almost 30, but were too late several times.  
  
Kim went home utterly depressed. Even Coach Barkin was a pod now. With Ron spending the night, she decided to make some popcorn.  
  
She went into the kitchen, and again, her dad was there. "Hello, Kim," he said automatically in a calm, monotonous voice, with no sense of emotion whatsoever.  
  
Kim froze, and turned slowly to him. He smiled coldly at her, and she swiveled around again, and when she spoke, her resignation spoke as well. "Hello, Dad," she said. "You want some popcorn?"  
  
The pod replied in the negative, and Kim fixed the popcorn and went upstairs to her room, where she found Ron, Rufus, Tim, and Jim in her room.  
  
"What are you tweebs doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Dad was acting all weird, trying to make us smell some flowers, and so was Mom," Tim explained. "But we remembered what you said, so we figured your room was safest," Jim said.  
  
"You're good kids," Kim smiled, tousling their hair.  
  
"Here's the popcorn, Ron," she said, handing him a bowl. "Sorry about your dad, Kim," Ron said softly.  
  
Kim didn't answer for a while. "He's in a better place," she said eventually. "At least he doesn't have to suffer and wait for our turn...like we do."  
  
She turned on the Kimmunicator. "Firebird," she said. Wade smiled. "Kim, what are you talking about?" Kim was silent for a while, and stared at Ron.  
  
"Nothing, Wade," she answered, and turned it off. "Even Wade," she whimpered, sounding like her spirit had been crushed. "Even Wade," she repeated.  
  
The twins stared at each other in distress as Ron laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did the best you could..." he started, but Kim turned and looked at him, her eyes glowing with a fire.  
  
"They took my parents," she said through gritted teeth. "They even took one of my best friends. But I swear, they will not get you, Rufus, the tweebs, or Monique. They won't succeed." 


	7. Between Two Evils

Kim had called Monique and invited her over to spend the night. Monique had gladly consented, saying her parents had been acting weirder than normal.  
  
Kim and Ron filled Monique in on the news, and she took it relatively well- by relatively I mean screaming and crying-, and accepted the fact that her parents weren't coming back.  
  
Kim had locked her door, and refused to let her parents in, knowing that if they did, it could very well be their last night to live.  
  
They munched on popcorn, nachos, and sodas while they watched TV and Kim surfed the Net, trying to find some way to stop the pods.  
  
Jim and Tim were watching Tom and Jerry on the Cartoon Network, and Monique was reading a Harlequinn romance novel while Ron ate and talked absent- mindedly to himself, while Rufus-ate.  
  
Suddenly, Monique sat up and sniffed the air and smiled dreamily. "Kim, is that a new perfume?" "What are you talking about?" Kim asked, eyes glued to the computer. "That heavenly scent...it smells really good. Let me guess the name...Heaven on Earth, am I right?"  
  
"That's no perfume!" Ron cried in alarm, perhaps the first to realize it. "It's the flowers!"  
  
Kim leaped up in alarm, but already her senses were deadening to the fragrance of the blossoms. "Where are they?" she cried desperately.  
  
"Found 'em!" Jim and Tim cried, pulling flowers out from underneath the door. "Quick! Destroy the flowers!" Kim cried. Rufus ran out of Ron's pocket, and ripped the flower petals apart, and then threw them out the window.  
  
But Monique had fallen asleep, being the closest to the door. A steady pulse began to fill the room.  
  
"It's a pod!" Kim shouted. "But where?"  
  
"Found it, KP!" Ron shouted, opening her closet door to reveal a pod lying on her shoes. "Kill it, fast!" Kim screamed.  
  
Ron looked around for something to smush it with, then shrugged, and fell on top of the pod. Blood and pod pieces exploded in Kim's closet. Ron clambered up in fright at seeing Monique's pod, staring up blankly, not fully formed to be functional.  
  
Monique slowly woke up, and asked, "What happened?" She gasped when she saw the mess in Kim's closet. "Oh, no!" she gasped. "Yeah. You were almost a pod," Ron said.  
  
"No, not that!" Monique cried. "Look at that beautiful pink blouse-ruined!"  
  
"It's too dangerous," Kim said. "I know a place where no pods can be planted-and I hate to do this, but...it's safer than here, anyway. Guys-we're heading to Drakkan's lair." 


	8. Joining Forces?

Kim could not believe she was doing this. It was insane, it was completely dumb and just downright stupid. Going to Drakkan's lair was like walking into a volcano-it was sure to erupt.  
  
"Tell me again why we're going to Drakkan's hideout," Ron said, walking a little behind her as they made their way through a forest. "It's very well protected, and nobody could put pods inside his place unless he wanted them too," Kim replied, steadily walking on.  
  
Jim and Tim were running ahead, making more noise than Kim felt comfortable with, but she was in no mood to chastise her brothers. Monique was panting behind them, trying to keep the pace but no succeeding in her stiletto heels.  
  
"Kim, slow down!" she wailed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk in these things?"  
  
She sat down to massage her feet. Kim halted, and stared at the sixty dollar shoes, shook her head, and in one swift movement, took them off Monique's feet and snapped the heels off.  
  
She handed them back to her. "There," Kim said. "Problem solved." "Kim!" Monique said angrily. "Those heels cost a lot of money-I expect you to pay for them."  
  
But she put the shoes back on anyway, and was able to walk at a faster pace. By morning, they had reached Drakkan's hideaway.  
  
Kim took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.  
  
~  
  
Shego lounged in a chair as Drakkan paced nervously. "Shego!" he wailed. "What is going on? Those creepy pod-thingies...I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to," Shego said lazily, buffing her fingernails. "You can't go outside cause practically everybody's a pod now. Man, I loved that movie when it came out."  
  
Shego didn't admit to Drakkan that her insides were tightly coiled up herself from fear. That movie had been great, but living it out was just too freaky.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Drakkan jumped and screamed.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes, and pressed the intercom button. "What?" Suddenly, a teenage voice that they knew all too well came on. "Hey, Shego."  
  
"Kimmie, you're treading on dangerous ground," Shego warned. "Get lost!"  
  
"Why don't you come out and fight me then?" Kim's voice took on a definite air of defiance and confidence.  
  
Shego paused, and looked at Drakkan hiding in the closet. Apparently, the pause was long enough for Kim, so she started speaking again. "I know about the pods, and I...I can't beat them alone."  
  
Shego barely let this register before Kim spoke again. "If we join together, we might possibly be able to win."  
  
"Wow," Ron whispered to Monique. "I never knew she had so much humility and sincerity."  
  
"Not with them, anyway," Monique whispered back.  
  
Shego pondered this, and opened the gates. "Get in. Fast."  
  
The small band entered the lair before the gates slammed shut with an ominous BOOM. 


	9. The Negotiation

A/N: Sorry for taking so long: I've been loaded down with homework. Please enjoy-and remember to read and review!  
  
Kim, Ron, Monique, the tweebs, and Rufus walked up some stairs to a door that read: "Secret Lair: Do Not Enter!" "Yeah, right," Kim muttered, and shoved the door open, falling into a karate position in case a trap had been planted.  
  
"Come on in, princess," a lazy voice said from behind a chair. Kim slowly came out of her defense and walked up to the chair. Shego swirled around, her facial expressions blank, but Kim could see suspicion and a tincture of fear in her eyes.  
  
"So...you're coming to us for help," Shego laughed. "I just love this situation."  
  
"Yeah, well," Kim replied, hating this situation, "it was either you or being a pod person. I chose the lesser evil."  
  
"What a painful comment!" Shego gasped, putting her hand over her heart, mocking her. She looked past Kim's shoulder at the small band of travelers. "Who're they? I mean, I recognize the buffoon but who are the rest again?"  
  
Kim sighed, and said quickly, "Shego, this is Monique my best friend and my two younger brothers Jim and Tim."  
  
Monique smiled weakly and waved. Jim and Tim just stared curiously. Ron was examining the tiles on the floor while Rufus was inside his pocket, the zipper zipped closed.  
  
"Why are they here?" Shego asked, her eyes narrowing. "Because they're not pods and I don't want them to be," Kim explained impatiently. "Could we just get this negotiation thing over with?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Kimmie," Shego said casually. "Pull up a chair." Kim sat down, then looked around. "Where's Drakkan?" Shego rolled her eyes and pointed to the closed closet door where muffled thumps could be heard through the walls.  
  
Kim nodded. Just then, Tim knocked over a priceless artifact that had obviously been stolen. It crashed on the tile floor. Shego leaped up, her hands glowing green. "Hey! Hands off!" she growled, approaching the boy. Kim leaped in front of him, ready for a fight. "Leave him alone," she said through clenched teeth. "Do you need our help or not?" Shego regarded her for a moment, then sat down again.  
  
Kim grabbed Tim by the ear and threw him at Ron. "Keep hold of him." She returned her attention to Shego. "All right: here's the deal. We team up and keep each other from becoming pods. In return, you will let my friends and brothers stay here and in no circumstances will either you or Drakkan harm them. Deal?"  
  
"Well, that went quick," Ron observed as the two enemies shook hands. "You can stay in the back room," Shego said, opening the door. "It'll be tight, but it's all I can afford to give you. We'll be taking turns at the watch tower. I'll call you at midnight."  
  
Kim nodded tiredly, and led her small band off to their quarters. Shego sighed, and rubbed her forehead as she headed up to the watch-tower. "I can't believe I've sunk so low," she muttered. "To join forces with my arch- enemy...oh, well, when this is all over, I'll just dispose of her." She laughed and leaned back in her chair, preparing for a long four hours.  
  
A/N: Like it? Please let me know!  
  
He 


	10. Two Down, Five to Go

Kim tossed and turned on her small cot. Monique, on her other side, was sleeping soundly, while the tweebs were talking in their weird language quietly on the floor. Ron was sitting by a window, staring outside glumly.  
  
Finally, Kim gave up her hopeless task of getting to sleep and went over to Ron. "Hey," she said softly as she pulled up a chair. "Hey, KP," Ron said miserably. "What's wrong?" Kim asked.  
  
Ron turned to her. "Well, let's think about this for a second...I'm cold, I'm tired, my parents are pod people, we're in Drakkan's lair, which, by the way, is very disconcerting, (hey! I didn't even know I knew that word!) Monique is snoring, and...oh yeah! Bueno Nacho doesn't deliver this far out in the country!" he whispered loudly.  
  
"What does Bueno Nacho have to do with this?" Kim asked skeptically. Ron sighed and turned to the window again, where rain started to pour. A drop landed on his head and he looked up. "Oh, great," he muttered. "Now I'm wet, too."  
  
A sharp knock on the door startled everyone. "Your turn," came a sleepy voice that Kim identified as Shego. "Try to sleep, Ron," Kim advised as she opened the door. "Jim and Tim, sleep. Now." She closed the door and walked into the hallway.  
  
Shego grabbed her and took her to one side. "Listen," she said urgently. The floorboards creaked, and Shego and Kim ran to the closet where they hid momentarily. A calm, composed Drakkan walked by.  
  
"Wait a second," Kim said to Shego. "Why is Drakkan not hiding under the bed or-whatever?"  
  
Shego nodded grimly. "That's exactly it. Dr. D is not acting right at all. And look what I found placed in his room." She held up a bunch of wilted, yet fragrant flowers. Kim looked at Shego. "Pods."  
  
Shego nodded again. "That's what I think. Somehow, the flowers were snuck in. But by who?"  
  
The two looked at each other suspiciously for a moment, then they both said, "Not me!"  
  
"Prove it," Kim challenged. Shego smiled frostily. "How?" "When Drakkan used the mind control on you, what item did he ask you to retrieve?" Kim smiled. "A dodo bird," Shego answered, then grunted. "I hate him for that. I should really kill him...oops, slip of tongue. Now you prove it: what was your first mission?"  
  
"How would you know that?" Kim asked. "I read your online diary," Shego said mockingly. "I have my ways. Your answer?" "A excentric billionaire who was trapped by lethal laser beams," Kim answered automatically. "He had one of the rarest Cuddle Buddies: the Flamingoat. They only made ten!"  
  
"How interesting," Shego said sarcastically. "You done?" "Yeah," Kim said. "So...who or what could it be?" Shego asked. Kim thought. Not Ron...Bueno Nacho revealed that. Jim and Tim were the same...suddenly Kim's eyes widened. It was not like Monique to sleep soundly. She was always wanting to talk or play Truth or Dare or something silly like that.  
  
Kim groaned, "Nooo," and sank to the floor. "What?" Shego asked. "You lose your best friend?" Kim looked up at her, her eyes stricken with sadness.  
  
"It's Monique," she whispered softly. "Well, we have to get her out of here!" Shego said. "But, I...I can't," Kim whispered brokenly. "She's Monique. I promised her nothing would happen to her. We can't just kill her!"  
  
"Kim!" Shego grabbed Kim and shook her hard. "This is not Monique! It is some weird pod person who LOOKS like Monique! And this pod will kill us all, just like Drakkan will."  
  
Kim gasped. "She's alone with Ron and the tweebs!"  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! Please review quickly; I'm eager to hear your thoughts! 


	11. Losing a Precious Pearl

Kim dragged a protesting Shego down the hall to the backroom. She flung open the door, and burst in. Monique looked up and smiled calmly. "Hello, Kim. Hello, Shego. Lovely day isn't it?"  
  
Kim, panting, looked around. Jim and Tim were sleeping peacefully on the floor. Ron was no where to be found. Cold fear struck Kim as she gazed at her brothers. She shook Jim awake, dread working its way into her subconscious. "Jim! Wake up!" He didn't stir.  
  
Kim spied some flowers in the windowsill. She reached for them but was stopped by Monique's cool hand. "I'm afraid I cannot permit you to take those flowers," she said calmly. Kim shook Monique off, and reached for them again, but suddenly a fist like iron steel clenched around her wrist and twisted her arm.  
  
Kim grunted in pain as Monique opened her mouth and screeched, pointing at her. Kim cried out. "Shego! She's calling more!" But Shego was already in action, prying Monique's hand off Kim's arm, and throwing her to the floor. "Grab the flowers!" she called, and Kim snatched them off the sill and smushed them to the floor.  
  
Jim and Tim slowly woke up, and Kim grabbed them and ran for the door, Shego directly behind her. But just then, two figures appeared at the door, blocking their escape. Drakkan, Kim saw, and...RON!!  
  
"Ron!" Kim cried out, and it felt as if someone had ripped her heart out. Her best friend was a pod person! Ron and Drakkan merely pointed at them and screeched loudly. Shego lashed out with her green glowing hands, striking a wound against Drakkan, making an entrance for them to escape.  
  
The four of them dashed outside of the lair, climbing down the rocks, trying desperately to avoid the three body-hunters, whose screams echoed across the sky.  
  
~  
  
Jim, Tim, and Shego were sleeping, although Kim didn't feel at ease letting Shego even come near her little brothers now.  
  
She could feel a burning behind her eyelids, and she lifted them slowly- feeling like they weighed a hundred tons. Tears slipped out and left traces of glitter across her cheeks. She buried her head in her arms and cried silently, the tears flowing like rain. And like rain, they brought ease for her.  
  
And as she wept, she remembered all the good times she, Ron, and Rufus had shared together. Eating nacos at Bueno Nacho, being on the cheerleading squad together (him as the Mad Dog mascot), and going on missions together- and succeeding every time. She remembered one particular phrase that brought on more tears: "Ron, I couldn't live without you."  
  
"I can't live without you," she whispered to the night. "I can't live without you." But now Ron was gone, dead, existing only in a shell of what he once had been-and in her memories.  
  
Now, Kim could only wish that the pod people would hurry up and kill her too-this pain was almost too great to bear. Her parents were dead-Wade and Monique were dead-now Ron and Rufus too?  
  
How much heartache could a girl endure? "Now, Kimmie-Cub," she remembered hearing her dad say, "remember this one thing. Anything is possible for a Possible."  
  
"Anything is possible for a Possible," she whispered to herself. She could feel her sadness turning into a steely, controlled rage. What scared her about it was that if the wrong spring was sprung, her rage could lash out. Perhaps at the wrong person. 


	12. Enemy in Their Midst

Reviewer Replies: Wolfbane2: Sorry for not updating sooner; whoever created the Sasser worm should die!! Romulan Empress: It's okay if you're weird; if you were any different you wouldn't be you! Breanna: Glad for a positive review! I know it's weird, that's why I like writing it! Amy 425: So glad you like it! I love writing it!!!!!  
  
"C'mon, you guys," Kim coaxed, "we have to keep moving." Suddenly, another bird-like screech echoed throughout the sky-closer this time. Jim and Tim leaped up and yelled in unison. Kim slapped her hand over there mouths and listened. Silence. Then, a victorious screech as the pods determined their location. Leaves rustled as the pods moved towards them.  
  
"Get up!" Kim shook Shego awake. Shego was instantly alert, and her hands glowed green. "Let's keep moving!" she hissed.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Well, no duh," she said sarcastically. "Go!" Shego shoved Kim into the undergrowth. "I'll hold them off." Kim and her brothers took off into the forest while Shego fell into a defense stance.  
  
"Hurry up!" Kim whispered to her brothers as she ran ahead. She heard sounds of battle behind them: Shego grunting, the pods screeching.  
  
Kim slowed down for a moment, grabbed Tim and Jim, and shot up a rope to a tree. And they swung to the next tree. This procedure was repeated several times until they were at least a mile away from the pods.  
  
Then, they stopped for a while, the twins peering over the branch, Kim sitting down, trying to estimate how far they were away from the pods.  
  
"Hey, Kim!" the twins chorused together. "Look!" Kim looked up, and gazed over the edge. Ron and Rufus were walking side by side, scouting the area. Kim yanked Jim and Tim back, and shushed them.  
  
It was too late. Ron looked up, and his eyes narrowed. He pointed slowly and let out a very familiar yet spine-tingling screech. Rufus ran up the tree. "Jump!" Kim screamed, and shoved Jim over. He yelled out, "Kim, I swear I'll-oof!" He had landed on another tree branch.  
  
Kim looked at Tim, and he yelled with fear, "I'm going! I'm going!" And he leaped over, Kim close behind him, just as Rufus reached the top. They both landed on top of each other, and looked up to see Rufus jumping up and down chittering with mini-squeaks that passed as rodent screeches.  
  
"Let's go!" Kim said, a fierce look in her eye. "Kim," Jim said cautiously. "What are you-""Just go!" Kim said. "Leap from tree to tree, I'll catch up later." The twins were gone in an instant.  
  
Kim took a deep breath, knowing that this was inevitable. She knew it would come to this sooner or later, she had just hoped it would be later.  
  
She pulled in a deep breath, and found a sharp branch. She quickly whittled it into a handy little spear, and waited. Ron-Pod climbed her tree, and stood there, as if waiting for something to happen. Kim leaped with a ferocious yell-and pierced the pod right through the chest. She yanked the spear out, and stood there, gasping for breath, her surge of adrenaline gone.  
  
Ron-Pod looked at the blood oozing out, and then looked at her again. He gave a weak, hoarse-sounding screech, and fell out of the tree until he hit the ground and was motionless. As Kim watched, the pod shriveled up into a dried up looking pea pod.  
  
She almost missed Rufus' attack, but repeated the same thing, and Rufus-Pod died as well. Kim wiped her brow, and stared down at the two pea pods, and then went to catch up with her brothers.  
  
Later that night....  
  
Kim, Jim, and Tim sat huddled in their vacation house, with only a candle lighting the darkness when Kim saw Shego (whom she'd called on her roam- free cell-phone) stumble into the yard. "Open the gate," she whispered to Tim. He pressed the button, and Shego came in, looking tired and weary.  
  
"So," Kim addressed her, "you defeat them?" "Had to retreat," Shego answered. "Wait," Jim said, his eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you wearing your one green glove and one black glove?" Kim looked, and saw that Shego's outfit had changed. The green and the black had switched sides, and now she was wearing plain black gloves.  
  
"Oh...they ripped my other outfit, and I could only find two black gloves, no greens," Shego explained. Jim retreated into his blanket, still suspicious. "Will you take first watch?" Kim asked. "Surely," Shego said. "Thanks," Kim said, watching her for a moment before closing her eyes.  
  
Shego waited until all three were asleep until she called someone on her cell-phone. "This will be simple," she bragged. "The brats will never know what hit 'em." And she hung up to watch the window outside, a smile gracing her face as she watched the waves pound the shore. 


	13. What to Do Now?

Kim slept soundly, and as she slept, she dreamed...  
  
_It was dark, and cold, and quiet. Any one of those things would have been frightening, but all three were present. Kim shuddered, either from fear or cold, she didn't know. Surely not fear. She wasn't afraid of anything. How could she be?  
  
Kim walked down the street, wondering where the sun was, and where the people were. Suddenly, she heard a crunching behind her. Footsteps. Kim sped up, walking a little faster. The footsteps increased as well. Breathing a little harder and faster now, she glanced behind her, and what she saw nearly made her scream.  
  
A wispy, ghost-like form was following her. Suddenly, more ghost-like forms were surrounding her, and she stumbled and fell onto the ground. The ghosts closed in, and she cowered fearfully.  
  
"Kim," came a echoing voice. Kim looked up and saw Ron's ghost staring sorrowfully at her. "Why, Kim? Why didn't you protect me?" "I-I..." Kim whispered, but was interrupted. "Kim, why?" a female voice cried out. Kim looked to her right and saw Monique's barely recognizable face, due to the cloud around her. "Why didn't you protect me?"  
  
"Why, Kim?" came several more voices, and Kim saw the ghosts of her parents, of Wade, of the cheerleaders from school, and several others...Drakkan, and...Shego? "But, Shego!" Kim cried, desperately grabbing at this fact. "You aren't dead! You're still alive!"  
  
"Why, Kim? Kim, why? Why...why...why..."  
_  
Kim sat up, bathed in a sheen of sweat. She looked around and saw Shego looking out the window, a smile on her face, and saw Jim and Tim sleeping peacefully nearby.  
  
"I'll take a turn," she said quietly to Shego. The woman nodded, and stepped down from her post, allowing Kim full control. Kim gazed out the window, and could almost see the ghosts in her mind's eye again. She could hear the almost inaudible screeches of the pods as they searched for probably the only remaining humans on the planet.  
  
She hunkered down, and closed her eyes for a moment...she could smell an intoxicating scent that cajoled her, told her to sleep, that everything would take care of itself...and she listened.  
  
Kim's eyelids fluttered, and then she closed her eyes. A few moments later, a steady pulse, almost like a heartbeat, could be heard throughout the room.  
  
Jim woke up slowly to smell a fragrance that he vaguely remembered...a disguised scent, he thought hazily, a dangerous scent.  
  
His eyes flew open, and his head whipped around. He saw Shego sitting up in her cot, as if listening, and Tim sleeping beside him...and Kim was lying in a bed, so still it seemed she was dead.  
  
He fought against the smell, and then he froze-hearing the beat of a pod slowly developing. He shook Tim awake, who only looked at him, and then Tim realized. "Shego!" Jim yelled. "It's a pod!"  
  
"Where?" Shego asked. "Can't you hear it?" Tim asked, puzzled. "I hear only the heartbeat of myself," she answered. Jim and Tim looked at each other; they had never known Shego to be...poetic.  
  
"Wake Kim up," Tim directed. Jim leaped up, and tried to shake her awake, but couldn't. "She won't wake up!" he yelled. "Find the pod!" Tim screamed at Shego, but she didn't move.  
  
Tim suddenly had an idea. "Wait a second," he said. "Why aren't you...I mean, why-"  
  
"You can't save her now, you know," Shego said huskily. "The pod is almost developed. Just relax...it's impossible to save her now. Just sit down and smell the sweet fragrance of these flowers...when you wake up, you'll be fine. It won't hurt a bit, I promise. You'll be a whole new person..."  
  
Shego continued to try and bring Tim over, and it looked as if Tim was buying into it until Jim threw a metal bar at Shego's head. Even the pods weren't immune to such things, so the Shego-Pod fell to the ground in a dead faint. "Find the pod!" Jim called.  
  
Tim found it. "Destroy it!" Jim directed now. Tim looked around, and found a butcher knife, and slashed repeatedly at it until the pod lay in several slashed remains, and yet another embryo was dead.  
  
Kim slowly awoke. "Wha-what?" she murmured. "Hurry, Kim, before she wakes up!" Tim cried. "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Shego's a pod, and you were nearly one, too!" Jim explained. "Hurry, get up, before-"  
  
An ear-splitting screech interrupted him. "Too late," the twins said. Shego pointed at them and emitted yet another scream.  
  
In the hillside, the siblings could hear more screeches coming closer and closer..."Run!" Kim shouted, and they burst out the door-but a hit from Shego sent Kim rolling into the grass, unconscious. The twins stayed to try and help her up, and they continued to run, trying to carry Kim with them.  
  
They barely escaped, and hid in a cave, not starting a fire for fear of being seen. "What shall we do?" Tim asked Jim. "I don't know," his brother answered.  
  
"Stay here until its safe and Kim wakes up, I guess," Jim answered. The twins watched Kim and prayed she would awake soon.  
  
A/N: I know it's an awkward place to leave off (again), but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Let me know what you think!! 


	14. The Tempus Chat

_"What do we do?" Kim whispered to the wind. She stared out at the full moon, a lone tear trickling down her cheek. "What do we do? We have no one to turn to." Suddenly, the moon shuddered and changed into a strange looking wooden idol. It was a monkey, holding wood clappers between its paws. And somehow, Kim knew what to do.  
  
"Thank you," she said aloud. And as she watched, the monkey shuddered and transformed into the moon.  
  
__And she knew what to do.  
_

"Come on, come on!" Kim said impatiently to her brothers, who were lagging behind. If her suspicions were right, then there might be hope.  
  
"Geez, Kim, what's the hurry?" Tim complained. A screech not very far behind them answered his question. The twins hurried to catch up to her, as they trekked through the African jungle, where the monkey was supposed to be.  
  
Kim, Jim, and Tim entered an ancient looking temple, and stopped for a moment to catch their breath. That was when Kim saw it. A raised platform, with a small statue atop it.  
  
Her breath caught as she leaped up the stairs to it. Then she stepped back a little, puzzled. This wasn't what her dream had showed her. This was a cat! "What the-"she murmured. Small letters atop the cat's head pronounced it to be the "Tempus Chat". (Pronounced 'sha'.)  
  
Experimentally, Kim rubbed the cat's head, feeling the smooth wood against her hand. Then, a swirling blue vortex shone in the air. "Kim!" Jim and Tim shouted, pointing. The pod people had found them. "Hurry!" she shouted to them.  
  
They bounded up the steps, and leaped into the portal, followed closely by Kim. The portal swallowed them, and then shrunk to nothing, leaving the pods in the temple, angry and screeching with rage.  
  
The three landed in a heap on top of a pile of leaves. Kim straightened herself, and pulled her brothers up.  
  
"Whoa," she breathed. This was the day when things had started getting wacky. "Where to start?" she wondered. "Research," Jim and Tim said helpfully.  
  
Kim glanced down at them and smiled wryly. "Have I ever told you guys how much I hate it when you're know-it-alls?" "Yup," they said. "Go to Bueno Nacho," Kim said. "Buy me a chimmerito-and DO NOT eat it this time."  
  
The boys bounded off and Kim headed for the library. She checked out a version of the movie _Invasion of the Body-Snatchers_, and sat down to watch it. What thoroughly interested her was the fact that the aliens had come down in the shape of small droplets of rainwater, and then had sprouted blooms-then, pods eventually.  
  
Kim turned it off, and pondered her next move. "Is there anything that can help me save us?" she wondered. She looked at the Tempus Chat, who was sitting next to her, and shook her head. "Nah. Time travel wouldn't do us a bit of...well, actually, maybe it can."  
  
She looked around quickly, then headed off into time and space. Seconds later, she returned outside of the library, inside a large spaceship similar to the futuristic ideas of the creators of _Star Trek_ and _Star Wars_. Now, to get people to believe her. She knew her brothers would, and Ron, Rufus, Wade, possibly Monique and her parents. If no one else believed her, well-their loss.  
  
Now, Kim thought grimly, to get out in time.  
  
A/N: This story took an unexpected turn thanks to the idea given to me by WolfBane2, so-thanks! Sorry Romulan Empress-not everybody dies!! 


	15. A Narrow Escape

Kim glanced around at the assembly of skeptics and people who were just plain curious, and drew a deep breath. "Thank you all for coming today," she loudly into the microphone.  
  
"At the risk of sounding like a lunatic, I just want you to know that-well, we have to leave Middleton...now." Some people laughed aloud, others glanced at each other, still others merely listened.  
  
"If you've ever seen the movie _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_, you will realize that what I am saying is crucial," Kim continued, ignoring them. "Well, the Pod People are coming here-to Middleton, and to Earth. We have to get out while we can."  
  
People started to walk away, and Kim continued to try and desperately plead with them to reconsider when she was pelted with a rotten tomato. "Kim Possible, you are such a freak!" Bonnie shouted, hysterical with laughter.  
  
Kim wiped the tomato off her shirt, and sat down on the steps, and sighed. Only the people she thought would stay: her parents, her brothers, Ron and Rufus, and Monique had stayed.  
  
"Kim," Mrs. Dr. Possible said cautiously, "how do you know this?" "Mom, I know you're not going to believe this, but I've been in the future and you'll be turned into a pod, and if you'll just trust me, I promise you you won't be sorry," Kim said in a rush.  
  
"It's true," Jim said. "Yeah," Tim chimed in. "We were there too." The Possible parents looked at each other, and had one of those talks without using words. Mr. Possible looked at Kim and smiled. "Have we ever been given cause to doubt you, Kimmie Cub?" "Yes!" Kim punched the air. She looked hopefully at Monique, Ron, and Rufus.  
  
"I'm in it a hundred percent, KP," Ron said firmly. "Mm-hmm," Rufus agreed, chomping on a dry nacho chip. "Count me in, too," Monique smiled wanly.  
  
Kim threw her arms around her two best friends, thanking them silently. "Yo, Wade," she said to the Kimmunicator. "Firebird."  
  
Wade smiled. "What are you talking about, Kim?" "Nothing, Wade," Kim said, biting back a wave of sorrow. She turned it off. Apparently, the past had somehow changed. Wade had been changed first before her parents.  
  
"Let's go," Kim said determinedly. "We don't have much time."  
  
Kim could see more and more pod people transforming as the day went by. She had sent Ron out to get some necessities (towels, washcloths, soap, shampoo, etc.), Monique to get some clothes for them all (given Monique's incredible fashion sense), her parents to get some food and water, and the tweebs to get entertainment for themselves (books, movies, CDs, etc.), while she herself went to get her laptop, some good books, and other stuff she couldn't live without.  
  
She quietly dropped into her room, prepared for anything. Nothing happened however, so she grabbed her necessities, and exited the house-for good.  
  
That afternoon, at three o'clock, Kim stood waiting impatiently by the space shuttle. Where was everyone? She wondered. Fifteen minutes crawled by, and the tweebs came in panting and huffing. "Get on!" she hissed at them. Things didn't feel quite right.  
  
Another half hour, and Ron and Rufus arrived. After making sure they weren't pods, she allowed them on, and five minutes later, her parents came.  
  
They were only waiting for Monique now. Just when Kim was starting to get worried, she heard a far distant scream-and the dreaded screech. "Stay here!" she ordered, and took off at a dead run.  
  
She crashed through some bushes, and saw the pods forcing Monique to try and smell the flowers. "Kim!" she shrieked. Kim did a double front flip, and kicked out at the pod holding Monique down.  
  
The pod fell away, holding its bloodied nose. Kim grabbed Monique by the wrist and ran harder than she had ever before.  
  
Minutes later, they reached the shuttle. "Hurry, get in!" Kim shouted. When everyone and everything was in, she slammed the door shut and locked it. "Okay," she said, breathing hard. "Everybody take a seat."  
  
There was a momentary panic as everyone tried to seize a seat, but before they were all ready, Kim took off. Ron was thrown against the wall, Monique screamed as the twins yelled, "To infinity and beyond!"  
  
Kim slapped a button, and a female mechanical voice announced, "Auto-pilot engaged." She relaxed, and wiped her forehead.  
  
"What now, Kim?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked quietly. "We wait until we reach our destination," Kim answered. "While we're doing that," Ron moaned, holding his shoulder, "could somebody set my shoulder? I think I disconnected it." 


	16. Welcome to Earthia

"Checkmate!" Ron crowed triumphantly. Monique slumped over, head buried in her hands. "I am _so_ sick of chess," she moaned. "Why don't we play something like checkers?"  
  
Normally, Ron would say that chess sucked, because to him it did, majorly. However, without the computer game _Everlot_, aboard, this was one game he was super good at.  
  
"No way!" he protested. "Chess rocks!" "That's because you win," Monique mumbled. "Duh," Ron shot back. "That is it, I am going to my room!" she pronounced, wheeling on her heels and heading to the cabin she shared with Kim, and then slowly closed the door gently so as not to awaken the sleeping tweebs.  
  
When they were awake, everything always had to be wild. Shaving cream sprayed all over the place, energetic 8-year-old geniuses hyper because they had once again snuck into the candy cupboard...it was a nightmare.  
  
Kim sighed, and tried to get more comfortable in her chair, and closed her eyes. "Exiting our galaxy," the computer announced. "No way!" Ron murmured with awe. Kim's eyes popped open, and she jerked up.  
  
"What is our next destination?" the computer inquired. "The nearest planet that closely resembles Earth specimen and setting," Kim answered, after much thought. "The planet Earthia has been chosen," the computer responded. "At current speed we will reach the planet within two weeks."  
  
"Two...more...weeks!!" Kim gasped, collapsing in her chair. "No way!" Ron said again, this time in despair. "We will never survive the kids!" Kim said desperately. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO??" "Stock up on earplugs and pray for the best?" Ron offered after much thought.  
  
"Not helping, Ron," Kim gritted her teeth. Suddenly, a crash announced the arrival of Jim and Tim. "Incoming!" Ron yelled, and ducked as a trash can flew over his head. "This should be a long trip," Kim mumbled to him as they both applied silicon earplugs inside their ears.  
  
"We will be arriving at Earthia within the hour," the computer answered Kim's inquiry. "Only one more hour," Kim stressed. "What if we don't fit in? What if we have too small ears compared to theirs? Or our fashions are out? Or..." "Kim, calm down," Monique said. "Yeah, no offense, KP, but you're totally stressed," Ron advised, eating the last chimmerito aboard the vessel.  
  
"Landing," the computer said momentarily. The tired, weary passengers were silent as the space shuttle landed. Utter silence. "Computer," Kim said, voice trembling slightly, "open door." "Door opening," the computer said, and a slight whoosh-ing sound escaped as the door slid open.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Kim stepped out into the new-world. Mr. Dr. Possible stood up, and strode out of the capsule. A few moments passed before Ron, his knees weak, hesitantly exited the shuttle, followed by the rest of the Possible family, and finally Monique.  
  
Monique looked around and gasped in awe. "Kim, you chose a darn good planet," she said under her breath. What they saw amazed them. They were in the middle of a valley, watching a spectacular sunset of red, pink, and gold. Beyond it was a long stretch of green grass, and flowers and flowering trees with blooms of pink, red, blue, yellow, and purple spread across the land.  
  
A waterfall fell with a loud crash a few feet away, its water crystal clear. Birds sang, rabbits and deer grazed, their ears alert for any sound of predators.  
  
Kim walked almost as if in shock over to the waterfall, and sipped the water. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The water was crystal clear, fresh, and deliciously sweet. She took another sip, and another and another...  
  
Ron was trying a fruit that vaguely resembled an orange-except it tasted like a watermelon. And the watermelons resembled in taste only, oranges.  
  
"Kim-"Monique said in awe, "we've found Paradise."  
  
"I think we have," Kim replied with a smile.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
The few survivors had escaped the wrath of the Pod-People and, as a result, had found Paradise. They were not the only ones there, however. There were actual humans there: others who had somehow escaped the destruction.  
  
Monique married a man named Dallas Highmin-according to her, the man of her dreams. Ron later married a girl named Zeda-who had, on Earth, been his girlfriend before she had moved away.  
  
Jim and Tim never married, but invented several new things that benefited the small population immensely, and got them out of many sticky situations.  
  
Mrs. And Mr. Possible actually had another child, a girl named Maggie, the first of their children not to have an "im" in him/her's name.  
  
And Kim? Kim continued to be who she was-only more of a Tarzan type. She fended off predators, and protected the weak. Because after all, she is Kim Possible.  
  
A/N: I wasn't quite sure of what to do to end the story-this idea sort of popped into my head. It didn't end the way I thought it would, but I am still very proud of it. I want to thank all my faithful reviewers, such as Romulan Empress and WolfBane2 and KP4me. Thanks for your ideas and compliments. 


End file.
